


Deceiving

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Deceiving, Discipline, Eavesdropping, M/M, Master/Pet, Not What It Looks Like, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: Considering that the great General Loqi was missing from his position and High Commander Fleuret was absent for most of the day, there was a sense of suspicion that filled the barracks.Now with part 2: Discipline, where Ravus doesn't tolerate Ardyn's lateness.





	1. Chapter 1

Thin doors for a duo so loud behind them. In matters of privacy, it seemed that not even doors could barricade them from all suspicion. Considering that the great General Loqi was missing from his position and High Commander Fleuret was absent for most of the day, there was a sense of suspicion that filled the barracks. News came around to Ardyn as well, considering that Ardyn always managed to find Ravus patrolling around with his hawk-like gaze. Yet where were these two? Ardyn couldn’t help but wonder as he walked around the keep with a close and watchful eye until he settled upon that single thin door and listened carefully to the whimpers and groans that came from the other side.

“I-I just can’t anymore, Commander…! Please…!”

“This is your punishment, Loqi. Do it harder.”

“But I-“

_“Harder.”_

Ardyn couldn’t help but blink in astonishment, standing upright as he glanced at the door. What on Earth were they doing in there? The fact that the commander could get that mischievous fox Loqi to be begging for mercy must have meant that it was something _juicy._ Behind closed doors, with such lewd talk, alone with the commander. Loqi was surely a special place if he could reserve such time with the commander. Though Ardyn couldn’t help but click his tongue as he shifted on his feet idly. Why didn’t the commander tell him about this? Not that the commander really said too much besides ‘Leave me be,’ or ‘Can I help you?’ in a very cold tone. Yet here he was, ‘commanding’ the little fox without him? Ardyn felt his lips purse into a small pout. Why wasn’t it _him_ behind those doors as well?

“That’s enough for now.”

“Is that it?”

“No, it’s not. Now, _on your knees.”_

The way the commander uttered those words caused even the great Ardyn Izunia to shiver. Goodness. If the commander was that riled up about something – if he made a tone like that when commanding the bedroom – then Ardyn would have to undergo one of the commander’s ‘punishments’ sometime. The chancellor found himself pressing his ear to the door, soft panting heard coming from the general, followed by a small whimper.

“I can’t anymore…! I’ll die if I continue!” A crashing noise was heard, followed by a loud gasp that came from the general.

“I never said you could stop. And now you’ve made a mess of my floor? How reckless of you. _What am I going to do with you?”_

That authoritative voice again…! Ardyn felt another excited chill surge through his body. Now he _had_ to see this new side of the commander. Who cares about the paperwork he was supposed to deliver? The chancellor didn’t take another moment before he turned the door handle and pushed it open.

Ardyn stopped. Frozen in his place. Staring. This… This was surely a sight. As expected, Loqi was on his knees, the most pathetic expression on his face as the commander sat nearby him. At his… Desk. And Loqi was in an apron… With a sponge in his latex gloved hand, covered in dirt, what appeared to be crushed strawberries, and chocolate. Soapy water was spilled all over the floor. Well, this was certainly a surprise. What was going on? Ardyn had no idea, but whatever arousal he had before was clearly absent now.

“Chancellor Izunia. Pardon the mess.” The high commander let out a sigh, adjusting his posture as he fixed the glasses on his face. Ardyn couldn’t help but feel his arousal coming back a bit more as he noticed the high commander with his hair pulled back and his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Interesting. “It appears that General Loqi has a new calling as a maid for the keep.”

“I didn’t mean to drop your cake, Commander Fleuret!” the general whimpered. “It was an accident! I’m sorry!”

“Apologies won’t help in cleaning the sugar off my floor, nor will it help in recovering my ruined morning cake.” Ravus’s eyes narrowed in a lethal gaze that caused the general to shrink back in fear. “Any more complaining out of you, and I’ll do far worse than make you clean.” Ardyn watched with interest as he saw the general quickly scramble to his feet and dash out the door. Well… This took an interesting turn.  A heavy sigh came from Ravus. He carefully removed his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. “Can I help you, Chancellor Izunia?”

Ardyn stared out the door for a moment before he chuckled, returning a bemused smile as he walked over toward Ravus’s desk. “Help is something that I’m far beyond receiving, I’m afraid.” He set the file folder tucked underneath his arm onto the commander’s desk. As Ravus’s gaze turned towards the file, Ardyn took the opportunity to lean by Ravus’s ear and whisper into it, a purr resonating in his tone. “After hearing a display like that, you’re more than welcome to ‘punish’ me any day.” A mocking kiss was left on Ravus’s cheek before the chancellor stood upright once more and waltzed out of the commander’s office.


	2. Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus does not like waiting, and Ardyn will pay for having to make him wait.

It was hard enough simply prying himself from bed every morning, in all honesty. Even harder when he knew his day would entail constant meetings of the same pitiful revenge ploy that the Niflheim Empire wished to enact upon the (not so) poor continent of Eos. First a meeting with the Emperor, then one with the Minister, then another pointless one with both, and another (not as painful) meeting with the cute little fox he always did enjoy mingling with. The meetings felt endless, and yet he _still_ wasn’t quite done for the day. He had one meeting that he had unfortunately put aside until the very last moment, reaching all the way until the dregs of the evening when every other task in the world had finally ceased.

A meeting with the deputy commander. Oh, scratch that – the _new_ high commander, now that the brutish Glauca was ‘relieved’ of his duties. Perhaps a tragedy within the Imperial ranks, but Ardyn could hardly say he really would miss the man. All revenge-plots and no play made a man dull, after all. Not to mention he was hardly around due to the infiltration mission that the old commander had been on for what felt like a century. Perhaps not, but centuries, days – they all pass by so fast.

But it wasn’t any nuance to Ardyn, no. Because with Glauca off playing Glaives and Robbers, Ardyn had the pleasure of getting quite acquainted with the new high commander, both before his promotion and subsequent arm roasting and after. And Ravus certainly a treat compared to how Glauca was. The brutish general would often shut Ardyn down before any antics arose. But Ravus? The young man tried. He tried so hard, and it always ended so feebly before his temper got the better of him. Angry scowls, bitter words, followed by a haughty remark about having now time for Ardyn’s antics before he either attempted an escape or forced himself to resume his work. Despite the air of professionalism that Ravus always tried to hold, he was a very short-tempered man, simply masking it behind an air of stoicism that Ardyn always seemed to break somehow.

Ardyn always did enjoy breaking things, after all.

But due to delays in his scheduling, Ardyn found himself late to the meeting with the grumpy commander. It was mostly because a traumatized little fox, temporarily confined to janitorial duties, was simply _begging_ for an excuse to betray the commander’s orders, but also simply because he enjoyed making Ravus wait, provoking the impatient scowls from him and ultimately being there to rile Ravus up even more. And so, he found sometime for the precious little fox to do, even if it left Loqi in a disheveled daze in one of the storage closets within the barracks by the end of it. Ardyn wiped the corner of his mouth and smirked to himself. He still had it in him, it seems.

So approximately forty-five minutes late, Ardyn finally approached the commander’s door, giving a weak effort to straighten out his attire before he nonchalantly pushed aside the door and entered into the commander’s office, ready to give his usual greetings with his overly eccentric accent-

“Good evening, Chancellor.”

Beaten to the punch, Ardyn stood there as the door shut itself behind him. Surprising to hear Ravus greeting him first. Even more surprising to not see Ravus working but, instead, sitting on the edge of his desk, long legs crossed over each other in a regal fashion with his arms folded over his chest with prideful impatience as heterochromatic eyes pierced into Ardyn through thin black reading glasses. Ardyn found himself arching an eyebrow in response, finding it nearly impossible to hide the smirk over his face. Ravus always was an attractive man, but something about seeing him in glasses with his hair pulled back was a delectable sight.

He couldn’t help but imagine being the one to pull back on Ravus’s hair instead.

“I believe you are nearly an hour late to our meeting together.”

Ardyn chuckled, taking his hat off and giving a low bow to Ravus with mock respect. “My sincere apology, dear Ravus. Though to be fair, I’m only fifteen minutes until an hour late.”

_“Lateness is lateness.”_

Ooh, that authoritative voice again. It always did send a fun shiver down Ardyn’s spine.

“You know how I do not tolerate lateness, Chancellor Izunia. Especially when it prevents me from returning to my quarters for a pleasant night’s rest.” Ravus’s gaze narrowed while nails tapped against the metal of his prosthetic arm. “I do not care for the latency of information that I require to do the task at hand, nor do I care for being made to wait on you of all people.”

“But I’ve arrived, have I not?” Ardyn purred in response, setting his hat aside on one of the tabletops before he migrated over towards the seats before Ravus’s desk, gliding his hand over the back of it but not yet taking his place there. “Perhaps you haven’t noticed yet, but I too have many a task to take care of. People to converse with, goals to accomplish, gossip to indulge in. Social endeavors and the like.” He turned his head towards Ravus, a tilt in his head and a crooked smile spreading over his lips. “Though I’m not quite sure you’re too familiar with the idea of socialization.”

“Socialization, yes. Fraternization, no.”

“Oh, you wound me~” The chancellor dramatically flicked his wrist upward, resting it near his forehead as he batted his eyes. “My poor heart cannot take your ridicule!”

“Your nonsense is only becoming more of a burden to me than a pleasure, Chancellor.”

Ardyn simply chuckled to himself, looking down at the commander as he stood in front of him between the chair. He leaned forward, resting his hands on the desk on either side of Ravus, distance becoming less as he leaned towards the spectacle-wearing commander with a devilish smile over his face. “Perhaps I can attempt to make it more pleasurable for you then, Commander. I'm sure I can find a way to satisfy you. Perhaps have you begging for me, praising me for allowing you release." Ardyn’s lips ghosted over Ravus’s cheek as his gruff voice purred by the commander’s ear. “Tell me, dear Ravus. What is it that you desire? What is your wish?”

The scoff from Ravus was to be expected from such a remark, but the actions to follow truly did catch the chancellor off-guard. Often, Ravus would simply remain in his place and keep denying the chancellor’s advances. But instead, Ardyn found a metal hand reaching forward, pressing against his chest until the Chancellor found himself thrown back with such immense force. It hardly felt like he staggered on his feet before being tossed so easily into the chair behind him, skidding back slightly as a result while Ravus rose to his feet. The chancellor rubbed his chest after having lost his breath momentarily, only to find Ravus’s foot pressed against his crotch and the commander towering over Ardyn with an imposing glare.

“Chancellor Izunia, perhaps my personality has not been revealed to you with such clarity.” The commander adjusted his stature to where his knee rested in between Ardyn’s legs. Ravus’s hands wandered over the chancellor’s shoulders, resting themselves momentarily on the sides of Ardyn’s neck before they tugged gently at the orange scarf that was tucked away around his neck. A grin only spread over the red-haired man’s face, submitting to the removal of his scarf as he leaned back in his seat and watched Ravus cautiously.

“I am someone who _despises_ when plans go array. When they are ruined by bumbling fools or disregarded by sleazy men like you. They are untrained, like dogs who need to be trained and taught by their master to where they show order, obedience, and loyalty.” He carefully tucked the scarf around Ardyn’s neck as he fixed it a bit, one end looped about and adjusted to a knot that caused Ardyn to wonder just how fashionable that knot was in a scarf.

“So, _Ardyn…_ ” Ardyn had to gulp in response. The first time Ravus ever spoke his first name was in such an erotic tone. would you like to know what would make my desires come to fruition? What my wish is exactly?”

There was no time for Ardyn to reply. Instead, Ardyn was silenced as Ravus pulled hard on the scarf, tightening the orange fabric around Ardyn’s neck and asphyxiating him when he was jerked forward toward Ravus. Ardyn only now noticed what the knot has resembled: a noose. Amber eyes met the blue and brown gaze above him, seeing no man before him – but a _demon._ One whose expression slowly shifted from a frown of disdain to a smirk of malice.

_“I wish you make a dog like you beg for my forgiveness.”_

Ardyn found himself blinking hard in surprise. _Oh. Oh my~_ Just from the commander’s voice, Ardyn found a heat surge through him, as if frenzied by the notion that Ravus thought he would get Ardyn to beg to begin with. He had to admit, seeing Ravus in such a state was thrilling, if not seductive. But Ravus was playing a dangerous game, for Ardyn very rarely allowed himself to be taken off-guard like this. Ravus was a controlling man, but Ardyn was _always_ the one in control of the situation, even when Ravus thought he had full authority over Ardyn.

Perhaps he would just play along with the situation a bit further, however. After all, Ravus seemed so confident than he could ‘train’ a dog like himself, so why not let him try and humor him a bit?

Besides, seeing Ravus in a new light like this caused Ardyn to lick his lips eagerly, rasping from his controlled breathing as he stared up at Ravus with a teasing expression. “Really now? You wish to train me of all people? Such a ruthless man, you are.”

This only resulted in Ravus moving from Ardyn, jerking the man onto his hands and knees as he held the scarf upwards with Ardyn’s neck following. The chancellor gasped, hand reaching up to grip onto the scarf as Ravus eyed the other man with a stern expression. “Men like you deserve to be punished for your actions, especially when they result in me having to wait.” Ravus tugged Ardyn up to his feet, another gesture to prove just how much control he had over Ardyn as Ardyn reluctantly obeyed. Being pulled forward, Ardyn and Ravus’s bodies pressed together tightly, distance closing once more but Ardyn behind denied the chance to kiss Ravus with the commander pulling back on the make-shift noose around the chancellor’s neck.

“Besides, what was that that you said to me before… ‘You’re more than welcome to punish me any day?’”

Ardyn’s fiendish grin spread over his face once again. “So you don’t actually ignore me, now do you, dear Ravus~?” The chancellor suddenly gasped as he felt his head being jerked around again and the scarf tightening around his neck.

“Did I say you can speak?” Ravus’s eyes narrowed into a scowl, lips finally brushing together enough for Ardyn to breath the commander’ air. Sweet, just like the other man’s unhealthy diet. “And who gave you the permission to call me by my name?”

Ardyn simply chuckled in response, whispering in response as his arms wrapped themselves around Ravus’s waist. “My apologies, _master._ Perhaps I should be punished for such disrespect.”

Ravus growled in response. _“Oh, you will be.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second part to the original fic. Probably will have a third part...? Depends on how lazy I get when writing the naughty parts.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to do a sequel for this at some point, so I figured I'd post the first part to here as I work slowly on the second part. So I hope you enjoyed reading the first part!
> 
> Edit: I did a sequel thingy.


End file.
